One Accidental Hit
by xMoonPrincess98
Summary: -And they were in the Guidance office. "Would you like to say something, Ms. Misaki?" The Guidance Councilor asked. "Yeah, the hit was an accident," Her frown turned into a smile,"But i'm glad it happened."- just your typical hate-to-love story
1. Prologue

**Sorry, can't help it! That guy who hit me in P.E. while i was jumping rope was really irritating,and instead of venting out to my [real-life] older sis, writing a fanfic seems better, at least i won't go loco with the screaming. So yeah,if you get my drift on the last line, this really happened to me, but i didn't get sent to the Principal's office with the guy who pushed me. I call it 'inspiration-with additives'.**

* * *

**["]**

**Runo Misaki**. To most girls, she's a freak. A traitor to all females. Ask a girl what they think of her and they would say, "She's so like, eew!" To them, she's a girl that's not a girl. To Runo, they're pathetic. A typical day would mean Runo being separated from MOST girls of the school. Anyone who has known the school for a while will look out for her every move. Too bad for transferees. They have to learn who she is the hard way.

**Daniel Kuso**. "Just call me Dan, m'kay?" Is what he says when you first meet him. He's a goof. Everybody knows him. Teachers, school officials, students, and of course, the Principal. Not really lucky when it comes to girls. Or grades. Likes to annoy the hell out of everyone. Your typical boy-next-door with a funny twist of the kind.

* * *

"And that's what you need to know about this story fellow students of Hidden Creek Middle School. I am Matt Sullivan. Your News reportma-" "Mr. Matthew Sullivan! Go to class!" said Ms. Thompson, the discipline coordinator. "B-but Ms. Thompson! The school needs to know this!" Matt responded back. Ms. Thompson frowned more grimly (if that was possible). "The only thing that they are gonna know is that **YOU **are going to detention if you get late for class!" Matt then quickly threw his microphone inside his backpack (which is just at the near of his toes) then dashed to his homeroom class. Ms. Thompson sighed tiredly. "_**Kids.**_"

* * *

**Currently writing on my PC:**

**-"Even If You Found Me" chp 4  
-"Ken's First Love" chp 3  
-PPGZ SongFic [guess who's the star couple in this one! totally easy!]**

**TRIVIA:**

**The whole school report man thing, i got that from KND. :) **

**~Hope you guys like this!**

***sigh***

**See ya' on the next update!**


	2. Poking,Evil Glares and Music

Hi again! So after a long time of not updating, here goes another chapter of this story. And yes, i did change the rating to "T". Reason is because of the song choices in this chapter. The songs aren't exactly "kid-friendly"so yeah.

Now, this chapter is long. Kinda long. Yup. I can write long chapters now! Really happy about it. And just saw "Mechtanium Surge"(the new season of bakugan) Not bad, but i wish they put Runo in it!

* * *

"**Runo**"

**Monday**.

**School**.

How I hate that second word. S-C-H-O-O-L. Ugh...

The day starts as usual. After minutes of morning raucous on the bus, which is, technically, started by yours truly. Some screaming, paper throwing, the usual name-calling. Anyways, I finally arrived at school.

As I'm getting some books from my locker, I heard the same whispers of people gossiping on what I probably did on the weekend. "She probably got caught hammering something on the ground." One whispered. How I wished to get a real hammer and hammer that person to the ground. "I heard she tried to sneak out of her family's café to go to some party but some neighbor spotted her and mistook her for a thief." Tch. Total lie. Gosh, I just want to get to class to get away from all these stupid idiots before I- "Hey! No gossiping about my bestie allowed when I'm around, you hear that?"

**Julie Makimoto**.

Girly-girl. My best friend. And the reason why a girl with an attitude like mine would wear a skirt.

"No need to be loud, Julie."

**Alice Gehabich**.

Nice, smart, probably rich because her grandpa's a scientist. Also my best friend, she's on a higher grade though.

"Thanks for that, Julie. Now I can walk to class without people discussing about me and the weekend." Julie raised her eyebrow at me. "What DID you do on the weekend?" I shrugged. "Working in the café as usual, with Alice of course. You?" Julie's eyes twinkled and she had this really wide smile. It's going to be about Billy and her doing something 'romantic'. "Well, Billy and I go to this really fancy restaurant for our Monthsary!" See? I'm turning psychic, I know it. "Then he gave me this **REALLY** cute necklace." Julie then showed this necklace with a heart-shaped brooch. "That's a really nice necklace, Julie." Alice complimented. "Thankies Alice! What do you think, Runo?" I gave a small smile, being nice. "It's cool." Julie then gave me her signature 'glomp-hug'. "Ack-! Julie-! Can't-! Breathe-!" She then let go. "So sorry, Runo!" I caught up with my breath before I said, "Ah-! That's ok." Alice put her hand on my shoulder. "You alright?" I gave her my usual smile. "Yeah." Then, Alice bid goodbye as her classroom is way up ahead from ours. Then there it was. The door to first period. Julie happily walked (or as some boys put it, strutted) inside to meet her boyfriend. I let out a sigh.

"Here goes another day."

And I walked inside.

* * *

**1st Period**-History

I see the usual people. So I just headed to my seat, put my backpack down, got my iPod from my backpack pocket and pressed play.

**" '_Cause you left me,_**  
**_police tape,_**  
**_chalk line,_**  
**_tequila shots,_**  
**_in the dark scene of the crime…'_ "**

Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Aah!" Then, boom. I fell down from my chair. Wait, what?

"Hey, you okay? You better put your iPod away. Class is about to start."

I looked up from the floor to see Dan Kuso with his usual smirk.

"Whatever." I reply to him with an irritated frown on my face. "Fine. But, for the record, I'm not trying to irritate you." He then walked to his seat. "Tch." I raised myself up and sat on my chair. I removed my head buds from my ears and put the rest on my backpack pocket as soon as our homeroom teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class." He greeted. "Good morning." We all muttered. After he sat down his bag on his chair, he turned to us. "So, any interesting weekend stories?" His eyes looked around the room. Looking for a 'victim'. I put my head down, trying to avoid being called. "Ms. Misaki." Oh, snap. I raised my head slowly. "Yes?" He smiled a bit and said in an 'I'm-really-interested-on-what-you've-got-to-say' voice. "How was your weekend?" I answered with a glint of boredom in my voice. "The usual." He eyed me for a bit. "What do you mean by 'the usual'?" Is this for real? "Working in my parent's café. That kind of usual." He then nods in approval. "Ah, ok. Anyone else?" A hand shot up. "Yes, Mr. Gilbert?"

**Billy Gilbert**.

All-around jock. Julie's boyfriend. He's probably going to say athletic stuff or something about his date with Julie.

"Well, aside from my monthsary date with my girl," He took a glance at Julie, everyone, except me, gave a chorused, "Aww." "I taught some neighborhood kids some baseball and other sports. That's all." Our teacher smiled in delight. "Ah, See? Now that is what I call community service." Oh, so working in a café isn't community service? Well, then, no smoothies for you if you ever come around our place.

A bell went off. So I grabbed our history book and opened it at the page he said and just put my head down as he droned on and on about how cold it is in Antarctica. Or North Pole, or whatever you want to call it. I started to doze off until a felt someone poking my shoulder. I opened an eye to see Dan with his left hand on his chin, giving me an annoying smirk. "Stop it, Kuso." I whispered. He chuckled softly. He didn't stop. "I said stop." He still didn't stop. "If you don't stop poking me, I am going to make sure you don't go to second period." I whispered angrily. And he still didn't stop. So I grabbed his wrist, and twisted it around. "Ow! That hurts, Runo!" Then the whole class, including our teacher, turned to us. Then I saw our teacher's gaze. "Ms. Misaki, Mr. Kuso. Outside. Now." He said sternly. I let go of Dan's wrist and stomped my way out. "Good luck, Runo." I heard Julie say.

"What have the two of you had to say for yourselves?" He asked. "He was poking me." I said, giving Dan a hard stare. He stared back. "And why were you poking her Mr. Kuso?" Dan then looked back at him and said, "'Cause she was about to fall asleep. Duh. " The teacher returned his glance at me. "Fall asleep? In class?" Oh, boy. "Busted." Dan said in a mischievous voice. "Shut up, Kuso!" I barked. "Ms. Misaki?" The teacher called. I decided to leave my pride on the ground for a while. "Fine. I got sleepy so , yeah." Then I felt my teacher's cold gaze. "Detention." You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

"**Dan**"

I try not to look at Runo once we were seated inside after our teacher talked to us. I mean, not my fault that I was trying not to get her in trouble. She was practically sleeping there! A 'thank you' would be nice. But no, she has to give me her signature hard, cold stare. Oh, darn. I think she's planning to kill me. More cold stares. I am getting very uncomfortable now.

**RIIINNG!**

"Yes! Woo-hoo!" I shouted. I quickly put my history book in my backpack, slid it over my back and ran towards the door like a cheetah, being the first one out of the classroom. I nearly toppled over this reportman guy, uh, Mick, no, Matt, yeah. Matt Sullivan. "Oh, sorry dude. My bad." I said to the little guy. " Its okay." He's not injured. Good. Now, second period, here I come! Good thing Runo isn't in my second period. Or else, I'll be on my toes protecting one of the things I care about-my face. Haha. Kidding. I'm not one of those guys who care so much about what they look like. You know, like that rich guy, Klaus. Honestly, I don't care if I show up to school with a deformed face(not too deformed that they can't recognize me). Especially if it came from a fight that I won. Yup, I'm not that much of a pacifist either. I've had my share of fights and I'm proud of it. Although, I promised myself I would never-I mean NEVER- hit a girl. Which is why when it comes to 'Roaring Runo'(that's what I call her), I just run away.

But call me a coward or being afraid of a girl and its war, dude.

After some more running, dodging lockers (and some angry-eyed teachers who are not too delighted to see me running down the halls), I reached second period.

**_Music class_**. Laugh and I'll hurt you.

It's a pretty cool class actually. Aside from a really cool music teacher, decent acting classmates(with occasional badness), I get to jam out on my guitar. Awesome!

So I walked inside and got my guitar out of the equipment room (they made us keep our equipment in school so we won't forget them at home), dropped my bookbag on my chair, sat on my desk table, and started strumming. But wait, I don't know which song. So I asked this guy, Colin, who sits by my right.

"So, any music suggestions?" I asked. Then this red-haired girl jumped in the conversation. "Hey, didn't you practice that song by Panic! At The Disco? You were talking about it during the weekend."

Then I smiled. "Yeah, I did make some improvements." But then the kid on my right said. "Wait! Isn't that song, you know," He sounded hesitant to say the last word, and I knew why. "Dirty?" Then the red-haired girl said. "Won't matter, its just a song." So I started some chords.

**_" 'Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking  
As you're sliding off your dress?' "_**

I don't know why I picked this song to practice my guitar in. 'Guess it just gets me.

_**" 'Then think of what you did**  
**And how I hope to God he was worth it**  
**When the lights are dim and your heart is racing**  
**As your fingers touch his skin' "**  
_

Is there a girl involved? No, not that I'm aware of.

**_" 'I've got more wit, a better kiss,  
a hotter touch, a better f***  
Than any boy you'll ever meet,  
sweetie you had me' "_**

Self-pride? Maybe. Or maybe its just for entertainment purposes and for fun. Because I like Panic! At the Disco.

**_" 'Girl I was it,  
look past the sweat,  
a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_**

**_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_**

**_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, fast-' "_**

**RIIINNG!**

"Oh man! He was about to get to the good part!" The red-haired girl said. "Nah. Its okay. I'll just continue like, tomorrow, maybe?" I said. Then some guy dressed up like Michael Jackson from his "Beat It" music video came dancing into our room. And then it hit me-It was our 'cheery' and 'very inspired' teacher. Colin then tilted his head to the left and asked. "_Afro Samurai?_"

Oh, holy trumpets.

"Hello, hello and good morning everyone!" Our teacher greeted.

"So, how have you" He pointed his index finger at me. "been?"

I leaned back a little and replied. "Uh, okay I guess." He smiled in approval. "Good! We have lots to work on today, and when I said work, I meant music. Lots and lots of music."

Wow. This is so gonna be a _long_ day.

* * *

And that was it. Chapter Two.

Songs used:

"Damned If I Do 'Ya (Damned If I Don't) by All Time Low

"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Ever Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At The Disco

Hope you enjoyed all that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
